Hercules (TUGS)
Hercules is Captain Star's largest and strongest vessel. He is often used for large-scale operations and important contracts. During periods of bad weather, he is out at sea answering distress calls, and is often sent out to escort large vessels into the port. He is often considered to be one of the fleet's main leaders, and is often placed in charge of large operations. Behind the Scenes *Like the rest of the Star Fleet, Hercules is based on the tugs of San Francisco waters from the 1920s. He shares his name with the commonly known Roman mythological figure, although he may have been named after the well-known British war vessel, HMS Hercules. The most likely basis for his name however is the ocean-going Tug Hercules, an actual vessel from 1907 with an identical hull and superstructure, based in San Francisco, the same city on which the Tugs crew drew inspiration for the Star Fleet. *Like Big Mac, Hercules is fitted with a chime whistle, but one with a 'cleaner' sound and a two-tone signature. His model spans 36 inches long. Bio *Character-wise, Hercules is a cool-headed fighter. He speaks with a clear, soft tone and a politically correct English accent, but his words are often hard. Although he can be strict and serious with his comrades, he also displays a gentler side and a sense of humour on occasion. Nothing can break him and not even the antics of the Z-Stacks and Bluenose can set him back. He is held in high regard by most of the tugs in the harbour, and even Zorran knows that he cannot win a confrontation with Hercules. He is not as seen as often as the other Star Tugs, mainly due to him being on his own missions. Hercules is famously known for referring to his fellow Star Tugs as "ma' dears", "darling" and "sweet-heart". He is the only Tugs character to have sideburns, and one of the few to have hair underneath his hat for that matter. He is recognised for his 'discreet' relationship with Lillie Lightship, and his 'lady's man' persona. Appearances Television *Sunshine *Pirate (speaks only in VHS version, minor cameo in TV version) *Regatta *Munitions *Ghosts *Jinxed (deleted scene) *High Winds *Up River (deleted scene) *Bigg Freeze Books and Annual Stories *Kidnapped *Run Aground (cameo) *Ship In Distress (mentioned) *Naval Manoeuvres (mentioned) *Ten Cents' Busy Day Voice Actors *Nigel Anthony (TUGS) *Paul Dobson (Salty's Lighthouse) *Sukekiyo Kameyama (Japan) Gallery Sunshine123.jpg Sunshine122.png Sunshine121.jpg Sunshine119.png Sunshine102.png Sunshine11.png Sunshine10.png HerculesZorranGrampus.png Biggcityfreeze2.jpg NewBiggFreezeHeader.jpg Sunshine44.png Pirate (19).png TopHatHerculesGhosts.png Hw03.png HerculesGhosts...png PrincessAliceHighWinds..png HerculesRegattaScene.png Hercules...png HerculesRegattaScene..png Hercules..png Hercules1.jpg Hercules4.jpg Hercules5.jpg Hercules (from TUGS).jpg MunitionsHerculesAnnoyed.png Hercules&Vienna.jpg Hercules6.png Hercules (TUGS).jpg Hercules2.jpg Hercules3.jpg Hercules - TUGS Photobook Picture.jpg Sunshine145.png Hercules (in TUGS).jpg Trivia *His model was sold to The Star Tugs Company (formerly The Star Tugs Trust). *He is the biggest model The Star Tugs Company currently owns. *It is currently unknown if Hercules' other face masks still exist. *In a way, he is Ten Cents' father figure. Category:Star Fleet Category:Characters Category:Tugboats Category:Protagonists Category:Merchandised Characters Category:TUGS Characters Category:TUGS